Heretofore there have been many different kinds of printing presses provided and the present invention is illustrated with relation to a two revolution hand feed sheet fed gravure press for multi-color printing from flat copper plates or the like. Such a press is especially adapted for proofing and short run gravure printing.
Printing presses very similar to that of the present invention were made in the early 1900's by Linotype & Machinery, Ltd., of London, England. Such prior types of printing presses were fully mechanically controlled and operated. These prior printing presses of the same type as those of the present invention involved relatively heavy moving parts, substantially all of the control functions thereof were driven or obtained from the operative drive of the machine and the press, as a whole, was difficult to operate and not convenient to use, to control, or to repair. Patents in the name of Frank Hyman were believed to have been issued on the prior press many years ago. Production of such presses terminated some years ago.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved printing press, and especially to provide a fluid actuated means for controlling the position and action of the gripper fingers on the impression roll.
Another object of the invention is to provide a printing press wherein two independently actuated cylinder, piston and piston rod means are provided for positioning piston rods in operative and inoperative positions re control of the gripper fingers on the impression cylinder.
Another object of the invention is to provide relatively lightweight, easily actuated members having positively actuated control means provided therefor for controlling the paper gripping and release action of gripping fingers on the impression cylinder.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.